Making Memories Of Us
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Love is an odd thing to figure out at times... when they couldn't fight their feelings anymore, what'll be the fallout? (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer)


_**August 21st 2014…**_

_The weight room in the Performance Center wasn't quiet and Amanda jumped when she saw Bill Demott slap an obviously injured Curt Hawkins upside his head._

_Her blood boiled… and Amanda set the weights down, Finn quickly following after her._

_But she had already gotten the former WCW wrestler to turn around and punched him, Bill stumbling back as Amanda shook with rage and Finn held his friend back._

_"How you've kept your job after all the allegations of misconduct, I don't know but it needs to stop, Bill!" Amanda yelled as Finn got her to walk away, the 33 year old getting the 24 year old to sit down as the trainer walked off and Curt was guided to the trainer's room._

_"Calm down." Finn responded._

_"I used to idolize him as a fan… but always kept my distance from him when I was starting out in the business." Amanda replied._

_"Your brother told you that, Darlin'?" Finn asked._

_"You wouldn't believe the horror stories I heard about Bill Demott. And most of them were back in Deep South Wrestling… no wonder so many from back then either left or went to FCW." Amanda responded, brushing tears away. "Back when I was a child, I used to practice on a trampoline with my friends. Always used my idols wrestling styles. Guess you never really know what someone's like off screen." She replied._

_"You just have to be careful about the people you idolize, Love. And you are right, you don't know who they really are when they're off screen and away from others." Finn responded before he held her close._

_"It's just hard… being close to anyone in any manner and then you get let down. Can I let you in on a secret?" Amanda replied, Finn nodding. "I've been single for two years, I tried to start a family with my ex and he was more interested in sowing his wild oats then settling down." She explained, Finn lightly cupping her face into his hands and kissing his friend on her forehead._

_The two heard footsteps and a woman ask "You've got a trainer slapping injured wrestlers, why haven't you fired him?", Hunter turning to her… and Amanda going wide eyed, looking back to Finn._

_"You look spooked…" Finn responded quietly._

_"I just thought I'd never see her again." Amanda whispered before the woman turned to see them… and her smokey grey eyes went wide in shock._

_"Mandy?" She asked._

_Amanda stood up too fast, cringing as that had jarred her newly healed tailbone and Finn lightly massaging her lower back and seeing her._

_"Yukie?" Finn questioned._

_"You don't remember this face after many years?" Yukie asked._

_"It's been way too long." Amanda responded before they hugged._

_"Yes it has." Yukie replied before they let go._

_But she had a feeling that somewhere down the road, something would shake them all up…_

**Present time**_**, September 20th 2015…**_

"Hold still!" Yukie grumbled as she managed to steady a drunk Finn and guide him to the room.

"Where's Mandy?!" Finn asked.

"Getting a big wine stain out of her dress, some redhead threw red wine at her." Yukie explained once they were in the room.

"She's always treated so poorly… she can't help it that I can't keep my eyes off her, she's my Mandy!" Finn responded.

At that point, Yukie dropped him onto the king sized bed and slapped him.

"Now what'd you go and do that for?!" Finn exclaimed.

"No reason… secret admirer." Yukie responded.

"That was you?!" Finn asked.

"Yes, it was me! But instead, you chose her?!" Yukie yelled as tears ran down her face.

"Yeah, I chose her. She's different." Finn responded.

"How?! How exactly is she different?!" Yukie replied.

"She's sweet, she's a great person, she and I have a lot of things in common and I never treated her wrong." Finn explained.

Yukie left the room, not looking back… and seeing the elevator doors open, seeing a still shaken Amanda.

"Yukie, what's wrong? What happened, Sis?" Amanda questioned, reaching out to her but Yukie grabbed her and shoved her out of the elevator and onto the carpeted floor.

"Just leave me be." Yukie responded.

She quickly closed the elevator doors as Amanda got up… and walked away, confused and even more shaken.

She walked into hers and Finn's room and he heard her sniffling, immediately standing up and helping her slip her dress off as he assumed it to be from how she was treated earlier by a drunken Eva Marie.

"Don't worry. She won't be back to hurt you again, Love." Finn responded.

Amanda broke down in his arms as Finn held her, Finn lightly rubbing her back.

"You don't have to be so down, Darlin'. We'll get the dress cleaned up and everything will be okay." Finn responded.

"It's not that, Yukie threw me out of the elevator and caused me to fall. She didn't even want to explain why she got upset." Amanda replied, Finn seeing bruises forming on her right knee.

"Don't worry about her. She's just being her. Fighting happens between her and me, Love." Finn responded as he was covering up the truth, before helping her to the bed.

Amanda was in one of Finn's shirts and had taken her makeup and stiletto heels off, curling up into the bed… and Finn putting an ice pack on her knee.

"Mandy… she ran off because of me." Finn admitted.

"What? Why?" Amanda asked.

"Do you remember all of those small packages that we get in the mail when we thought it was fans? That was her." Finn explained.

"She liked you…" Amanda responded, her right hand entwined with Finn's left one after he sat down.

"Yes, but… I had to turn her down. Because there was someone else that I liked." Finn replied.

As Amanda was about to speak up, Finn cradled her face in his hands.

"Which is you." Finn responded.

He leaned in and kissed her, Amanda not pushing him away and reciprocating the kiss.

It felt a lot different than the ones she had been the recipient of.


End file.
